An integrated circuit device may be created using an automated layout tool that places standard cells and their connections in an arrangement based on both the design of the integrated circuit device and specified layout rules. The resulting configuration of cells and connections is referred to as the device layout, and is used as a basis for forming the integrated circuit device.